<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He won then we lost (but it’s okay) by FallingApplesHurt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392002">He won then we lost (but it’s okay)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingApplesHurt/pseuds/FallingApplesHurt'>FallingApplesHurt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FD AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cooking, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, I’m just posting a bunch of stuff from my tumblr, Light Angst, Sleepyboisinc - Freeform, Sports, This really isn’t that angsty, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, fd AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:35:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingApplesHurt/pseuds/FallingApplesHurt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy is basically a vigilante with the help of two of this brothers and has started playing basketball to have somewhere to focus some of his energy. </p>
<p>Everyone knows that Tommy is basically a reforming delinquent</p>
<p>Expect Phil</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FD AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>227</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>He won then we lost (but it’s okay)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This takes place in Antarctic bay’s FD AU! Here is the link!<br/>https://antarctic-bay.tumblr.com/post/616124295075201024/and-they-were-a-family-oh-my-god-they-were-a</p>
<p>Also this is my first time using AO3 so I’m sorry if the formatting is weird!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The world moved in slow motion as the ball hit the rim, Tommy held his breath.<br/>
It slipped through the rim, the buzzer sounded.<br/>
Tommy let out the breath as a scream. He did it, he made the shot, they won.<br/>
They won.<br/>
He looked up to his brothers, Techno was screaming like a mad man, cheering loudly, “Oh my God! That’s my- that’s my brother! Holy shit!” Wilbur was just as loud, throwing his arms around Techno as they yelled.<br/>
And Phil.<br/>
He made it.<br/>
He stood there with the biggest grin on his face, eyes shining as he cheered. For him.<br/>
It was the best feeling.<br/>
Then his team was surrounding him, cheering, clapping him on his shoulders, messing up his hair. He was laughing, it was a happy, half-  hyperventilating, shriek as a few of his team mates attempted to pick him up.<br/>
Soon the crowd was clearing and his brothers were moving onto the court to congratulate him. Techno slung an arm around his shoulder while Wilbur messed up his hair, laughing.<br/>
Phil smiled at him, eyes shining with pride. </p>
<p>“Tommy that was amazing, I’m so proud of you!”<br/>
Tommy smiled so hard his face hurt. </p>
<p>Techno and Wilbur were listening as Tommy babbled on about the points he scored when Phil went to talk to Coach Pete.</p>
<p>“Since Tommy joined the team he’s been so great, you can almost forget about him being a delinquent!” </p>
<p>The three youngers froze in place, none of them dared move as Phil scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, what?”</p>
<p>“Ever since Tommy joined the team, he’s been fighting much less than before, it’s wonderful.”</p>
<p>“Yes, I guess it is.” Phil turned slowly to look at his younger brothers, who all smiled nervously back.</p>
<p>“Run,” Techno hissed at them.</p>
<p>“Tech’s right, he can’t catch us all.” Wilbur agreed.</p>
<p>“Well, it’s been a long day, I’m sure you guys are tired,” Phil said, throwing an arm around Wilbur’s shoulders, </p>
<p>“And we have a few things to discuss, don’t we boys?”<br/>
They walked towards the car awkwardly, Techno and Tommy climbed into the backseat while Wilbur and Phil got upfront. Once they started to pull out of the parking lot Phil started;</p>
<p>“What the fuck did he mean?” He asked, looking back sharply at Tommy.</p>
<p>“Well, um, you see, so-” Tommy stammered before looking at Techno, “Help me out a little here!”</p>
<p>“You’re the delinquent dude,” Was all he got.</p>
<p>“Oh my god, you’re useless- anyways, uh, I learned how to fight at Deo’s Dojo, cause people at our school- people at our school really suck, man, they suck and I wanted to be able to defend myself and others, ya know?”</p>
<p>Phil nodded slowly, with an eyebrow raised, “Okay, that still doesn’t explain the ‘delinquent’ thing.”</p>
<p>“He was essentially being a vigilante, since bullying is a big problem at our school, he stops a lot of it.” Techno added, “If it makes you feel better, I checked him over, he was never hurt too badly.”</p>
<p>“So you knew about it?” </p>
<p>Techno’s face dropped slightly, “Uhhhh, there is a great possibility that I did.”</p>
<p>“Wilbur was in on it too!” Tommy blurted out, trying to take some of the heat off Techno.</p>
<p>“What!” Phil ripped his eyes off the road to gape at Wilbur while Wilbur himself whipped around to glare at Tommy,</p>
<p>“Seriously?!”  </p>
<p>“All three of you were doing this shit?!” Phil snapped, looking back at the road.</p>
<p>“Not the fighting, I just helped figure out who was an asshole, Tommy beat them up, and Techno made sure Tommy was okay afterwards.” Wilbur crossed his arms, looking out the window.</p>
<p>“How- how did you three even manage to pull this off?” </p>
<p>“Wilbur knows a lot of people and was able to get information from them. Techno did medical research to make sure he knew what to do and I practiced a lot, so it just kind of worked.” Tommy mumbled.</p>
<p>Phil just shook his head slightly, “Well, for starters you guys are grounded.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I saw that coming.” Wilbur shrugged.</p>
<p>“Thanks a lot Tommy,” Techno grumbled,</p>
<p>“What do you mean ‘Thanks a lot Tommy’? You gladly helped me!”</p>
<p>“Not gladly-”</p>
<p>“Fucking lies dude! Lies!”</p>
<p>They continued down the road in silence, tension filled the air, when Tommy noticed Phil’s shoulders start to shake, it took him a minute to realize that Phil was laughing.</p>
<p>It started out as a quiet chuckle that grew into guffawing.They were at a stoplight when it evolved into loud, infectious,cackling, soon they were laughing along with him, nervousness and tension fading away as Phil shoved his face in his hand.</p>
<p>“It’s just,” He broke off laughing, “It’s so stupid, How- how did you even manage to pull this off?” He cackled again before taking a breath, eyes raking over his younger brothers, “You guys are idiots,” He grinned fondly and Tommy sighed, It was a good night.</p>
<p>They had arrived home and Tommy immediately went to shower, once he got out and changed he stepped into his shared room he was greeted by Techno, who was laying upside down on his bed, rolling a fidget cube between his fingers, and Wilbur, who was on the floor, scribbling in a notebook.</p>
<p>“What are you guys doing?”</p>
<p>“We are still feeling kind of bad about the whole, so we wanted to do something for Phil,” Techno explained.</p>
<p>“We are between making a big feast for dinner tomorrow for both you and Phil or some off brand fourth of July thing with possibly illegal firecrackers,” Wilbur said, biting the end of his pencil. </p>
<p>“Definitely the dinner,” Tommy said flatly, flopping down on his bed, exhausted, “We don’t need him more upset with whatever option two was.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, we were leaning towards that.”</p>
<p>“You should have been falling towards it,” Tommy said, throwing his towel on his desk chair.</p>
<p>“Next part is what should we make? I think a whole chicken would-”</p>
<p>“Wait!” Techno shot up suddenly, “Hang on!” He rushed out of the room, tripping over his own feet.</p>
<p>“Could you have an attention span longer than two minutes?” Wilbur called after him, rolling his eyes. A few minutes later Techno came back into the room and slid towards Wilbur on his knees, shoving a dusty box at him.</p>
<p>“What the hell is that?” Tommy asked, rolling over to look at his brothers.</p>
<p>“Are those mom’s old recipes?” Wilbur asked, sitting up.</p>
<p>“Yes! Phil said one of these was his favorite! I don’t exactly remember which one but it’s one of these!” Techno grinned widely, Wilbur flipped through the worn recipes, gaping, “Tech this is perfect!”</p>
<p>“I think his favorite was the chicken parm or something like that.” Tommy said, leaning over the edge of his bed.</p>
<p>“I think he’s right,” Techno agreed.<br/>
After twenty minutes of scheming and sorting they had a plan, it was almost perfect when Tommy asked; “Wait, how are we going to get all of the ingredients? We’re grounded!”</p>
<p>“I got it covered,” Wilbur said, pulling out his phone, texting someone, a few moments later he grinned before slipping it back in his pocket.</p>
<p>“My friend is gonna pick up the ingredients for us in the morning and drop them off, so we technically won’t break any rules.”</p>
<p>“This’ll be great! As long as we can pull it off!” Tommy beamed, Techno and Wilbur nodded in agreement. They’d make it up to their brother.</p>
<p>The next morning after Phil headed off to work, Wilbur’s friend showed up with all of the ingredients, after they unloaded it all and Wilbur paid them back, painfully, they were ready to start. Techno started picking up around the apartment more while Wilbur and Tommy prepped the kitchen.</p>
<p>“Tommy do you know how to dice things?” </p>
<p>“Probably,”</p>
<p>“Oh my God, it’s gonna be a long day.”</p>
<p>After a long day of cooking, cleaning, and baking, it was finally done. They had set the table, the food was out, the cake Techno made was chilling in the fridge and most of the dishes were done, all that was left to do was wait.<br/>
And that was the worst part.</p>
<p>Ten minutes later and Phil finally walked through the door, shoulders drooping. </p>
<p>“Hey guys,” He greeted weakly, waving at Wilbur in the kitchen. He set down his bag and coat on the couch then looked over at the table to see it fully set, covered in food and his brothers standing next to it with nervous smiles.</p>
<p>“Surprise!” Tommy’s voice was barely stronger than a whisper, he watched as life flooded back into Phil’s eyes.</p>
<p>“What- what is this?” He took a step closer.</p>
<p>“We wanted to celebrate Tommy’s victory and try to make up the whole delinquent, vigilante thing, so we did this,” Tommy explained quietly, “Do you like it?”</p>
<p>“This, guys, this is-” Phil paused, a gentle smile pulled at his lips as he chuckled, “This is amazing.” He wrapped an arm around them, eyes watering;</p>
<p>“I’m so proud of you guys.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hiiiii I’m Apple and I’m posting stuff from my Tumblr on AO3 so this story is like 5 months old<br/>I’m posting the backlog of my writing on here now!<br/>You can see other works on my tumblr under the same name!<br/>FallingApplesHurt</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>